Love At The 29th Street
by Sabishii-Kitsune
Summary: Anakin is awed, Padme is stalked and Obi-Wan is amused.


Love at the 29th Street,

|Anakin is awed, Padmè is stalked, Obi-Wan is amused.|

**A/N: A horrid suicidal attempt at humor. Bear with me please if I take too much of your time~**

**Being Anakin **

Anakin Skywalker at the age of twenty one, with his German aristocratic looks—blonde hair and blue eyes—is basked with shining glory of being the top ranking trainee-soon-to-be-field-agent in the Bureau.

Not only that, he is also trained vice-versa by Qui Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who later became his brother-slash-father figure in life; the blonde young adult, despite being the key player of the Bureau, one would say—those who have caught only a glance of him—that his a social butterfly, friendly and all with others.

Though he is not, he is so socially awkward that he can't even form a coherent sentence to talk to his superiors and fellow trainees—much less strike up a interesting conversation with the girl he likes.

This led him to his last resort in romantic notions:

Stalking.

A.K.A staring at her from a far (even with the means of forcing his mentor out of his seat just to get a better view) and keep staring until one day he got the courage to speak to her only to be smashed and also at the same time be branded as a stalker.

Later in life Anakin will admit it is not easy being him.

**First stunt**

To say he his awed and rendered speechless is to kind.

Because at first he was only intrigued when he first saw her as Obi-Wan ordered for the both of them and he wandered off to find a seat.

Ever since he saw her frequent stunt of preaching to customers about injustice and the oppressed vs. the oppressor, he was lulled to the coffee shop that became a bar at night. And the more he came to the coffee shop the more he found himself staring at her, finding her chocolate brown eyes and brown hair (though it was the same color as every waitress that worked there) unique.

It wasn't long before he finds himself _obsessed_ with her.

**Bewitched **

In a deep reverie, Anakin conjures many thoughts about Padmè, deciding to label what she is to his life.

A shot of latte, he decides with a triumphant smirk, sweet and energizing with the mix of the alluring scent. _Ah, that seems right since I seem to can't get enough of seeing her._

The once _just _unique brown hair and chocolate eyes became intoxicatingly beautiful to him. And it made his eyes, heart and mind ache to see more of her—so it became a habit for him and Obi-Wan (and sometimes Qui Gon too when he's not busy) to eat lunch and breakfast there.

He smirks as he sips his latte, a drink he has been ordering ever since.

Obi-Wan could only speculate and narrow his eyes in suspicion.

**Obsession**

Anakin drones out Obi-Wan's lecture as he excitedly waited for her to cross the street and enter the coffee shop already.

"-ou can't keep staring at her forever like an obsessed love struck puppy. If she ever catches you, your chances are bound to be ruined and you'll be labeled as a stalker."

He took his eyes away from Padmè who was taking too long to cross the street and stare at his mentor—all he did was lecture him ever since he found out about the harboring feelings.

"_Please, Team Leader. _I wasn't basked in glory for nothing."

Obi-Wan sighs as he rubs his temples: "Have you been even listening to me?"

**Clovis**

When his gaze turns back to Padmè as man had approached her and was holding to her wrist tightly as she tries to break away, noticing the look on his students face Obi-Wan follows his gaze.

Recognition dawns on Obi-Wan's face as he hears the rustling of Anakin's movements.

"_Come on._" Anakin was more than willing to follow Obi-Wan outside the coffee shop and in to the girl's rescue.

When they were near the vicinity of hearing, they stopped short on their assault and stares at what was happening.

"_I said_ let go." Padmè gritted out.

"No Pad-" Clovis, a politician, Obi-Wan recognize grunts in pain as air was cut off from him.

Padmè lowers her fist.

**Drag**

Obi-Wan decided it was for the best that he will let Padmè deal with Clovis in a more secluded area, where there are no onlookers.

"Ow!" Clovis nurses his bruised cheek, touching it tenderly.

"I thought we agreed that you'll leave me alone." Padmè almost screamed at him. Clovis almost smirks at her.

"Padmè, look let's talk about this shall we?" he touches her shoulders and grips her wrist.

"Let go of me." She seethes. And Clovis doesn't know how to take a hint.

"Do-"

Padmè socks him with her foot below the belt.

**Balls**

"Do you think she's been _kicking balls_ since she was _nine_—?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan who was in the same position as him: chin resting on his palm, the elbow resting on his other arm which is placed across their stomach while standing near the police car. They look like identical twins with their knuckles covering their nose and mouth as they ponder on the greatest mystery unfolding before them.

Obi-Wan stayed silent, watching the scene before him contemplating if he should help the unlucky stalker-ish political ex-fiancé who is now clutching the part of him that placed below the belt as he doubled over.

A _major _part of him doesn't want to; he kinda of hates the guy's guts while the other was out of the need to protect the pride of masculinity which is being bruised by a girl short at height.

"Do you think she's been _kicking balls since she was nine?_" Anakin asked again, as they both watch Padmè deliver another kick below the belt, hitting Clovis at the back with her elbow as he doubled over.

To be frank Obi-Wan is quite skeptical to even want to know the answer.

The restless assault of the female and the continuous broken sentences of pleading from the ex-fiancé leave them both scarred for the next few weeks.

**Family Jewels**

Anakin doesn't let go of the topic, ever since he found out that it was all caught in camera—though the two of them weren't let off that easily.

Right now, he was letting the other trainee's watch it, inside the break room.

"So… do you think she's been kicking balls since she was nine—?" Anakin asked the same question, this time addressing everyone who was in the break room.

Silence ensued. As they watch Padmè sock Clovis again.

"Do you think she's been kicking balls since she was nine?" he asked again. Boga leaned back on his chair chewing a gum.

"Never mind the fact that she's indirectly insulting the family jewels' of male population," Boga said as he rewinds the tape. The others waited for him to continue agreeing at what he said.

"By the looks of it, I don't she started kicking balls since she was nine. I think she's been kicking balls since she was six!" Boga laughed at his own joke as Anakin joined with chuckles. Obi-Wan face palmed.

"No, no, no. I think she was born to kick balls!" the break room erupts into laughter. "Shit! That one's nice!"

**Deer caught by headlights **

Anakin was sure almost everyone in the coffee shop knew about the way he stares at Padmè and how he feels about her. Obi-Wan were kind enough to tell the story to Dormè who spread it to Sabè and Rabè and so on.

He was sure that any minute now the news would reach Padmè's ears in a heartbeat. Though it was week before it did;

Padmè entered the coffee shop; heading straight to the counter ordering her beverage of the day, Anakin watched in love struck awe. Taking details such as the new waitress, Yanè who was having a friendly chat with Padmè while waiting for her drink—everything was fine until Yanè's eyes twinkled with mischief and Padmè with horror.

Like a tiger on hunt, alertness was visible in Padmè's eyes as it darted towards the tables of the full coffee shop.

For a brief moment their eyes met. Though it was enough to make Anakin's heart stop.

**Busting more**

Ever since he thought that Padmè caught him staring at her. Anakin decided to build up his courage to talk to her, at least strike up an impression.

Though every time he did so, Padmè would give him an annoyed look even before he could say his greeting, then she would straight forwardly bust his balls and ego then walk away with an espresso in hand.

_Damn._

She still manages to be sexy and alluring in his eyes. Even after busting Clovis' back then.

**Courage**

Obi-Wan's keeps count for him on how many times Padmè shatters his ego per day or week.

"Remember Anakin, don't let her words sting your courage or you'll be forever staring from distance." Obi-Wan lectured him in sentimental way, when he glanced back at Anakin he was already out of his seat making his way towards Padmè.

When he reached her, as if on cue Padmè's head snapped towards him with an irritated look, Anakin had gotten accustom to the radar she built to detect his dry and fruitless attempt.

"You never learn do you?" Padmè growls at him and he smiles slightly at the detection of amusement in her voice. "I told you to leave alone, and quit staring at me, you stalker."

"Hey, hey who said anything about staring and stalking?" Anakin mock asked as he raised his hands in mock surrender, amusement coloring his voice as Padmè's eyes harden.

**Chance**

Padmè huffs in annoyance as she rings the counter's bell again, waiting for Sabè or anyone to come and rescue her. Sadly no one comes to her aid as Anakin's silent stare chokes her.

"Look there's no need to be irritated with my presence—" Anakin begins but stops when Padmè swirls and head for the door.

His chance is slipping away. "Wait."

Anakin gripped her wrist, "Look here, Miss Naberrie, all I'm asking is for you to give me a chance to pro—"

"What is there for you to prove? That you're not another one of my stalkers? What, that you're different?" Padmè's tone was that of incredulity and Anakin barely gave a second thought for her words.

"Yeah, something akin, I know that we started off bad and I doubt you even know me. Can't we just start over?"

Anakin takes a deep breath and is relief to find the slight curiosity in Padmè's eyes as she stared at him silent.

"We're both complete strangers. So here it goes… will go on a date with me?" Anakin tries not to choke on his breath.

Padmè breaks from his hold and before she completely goes out of the coffee shop, she turns and looks at him.

"You pick what time and date. Don't fall behind my rate of expectation. _Skywalker._"

**Date**

He got her number from Sabè, asked Rabè, Yanè what kind of date she would like and finally thanking Dormè for the great help of giving useful informations. When he picked her up she only wearing jeans, a pair of black chucks and plain white blouse.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." He offers her, as they sit in silence eating their food. Padmè pointedly looks at him.

"Hey, might as well start with the basic." Anakin murmured chewing a meatball.

"Hmm," Padmè hummed amused, "Padmè Amidala's mine."

**Racist**

"Is your name Jewish?" Anakin asks as he pulls out the spoon out of his mouth, taking another scoop of ice cream.

"What?" Padmè looks baffled and Anakin continuous with a straight face, though he decided to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling.

"If I say mine's German will you say yours is Jewish?" Anakin rephrased his question and Padmè raises a brow.

An awkward silence follows after that.

"You racist." She giggles Anakin blushes in embarrassment. "My, my, my, aren't you social awkward."

**Item**

Their relationship is unlabeled yet, because Anakin is too whipped to ask if they were an item.

Though when he got the courage to do so, he got a kiss on the cheek and mouth.

"Why? Did you find someone better than me?"

"No. Definitely no." Anakin decides touching the spot where she kissed him.

"Good, then." Padmè says she sips her coffee and Anakin ponders some more.

"If I ask that question again, will I get the same response?" Anakin asked as he fished for a burrito from her plate.

A smile passed Padmè's face. "Who knows."

* * *

A/N: A review would be appreciated and also please '_Wasteland_' an Obidala fic, a shot.


End file.
